Love Comes Softly
by Kinetic Chemistry
Summary: Something happens that changes Mark and Meredith's lives. Will the people around them accept it or shun them? Complete!
1. To Confirm

**Chapter One**

**To Confirm**

Meredith sat in the waiting room of the clinic. Thinking hard about when she fell out of love with Derek. Was it when she found out he was married? Was it when he chose Addison over her? Was it when her friends first told her that she needed to get over him? Or maybe a few times after that? Or could it have possibly been her one night stand with McSteamy aka Mark Sloan? Or the one night stand after that, or the one after that?

_Could it even be called a one night stand if you had a one night stand with the same person for over a month?_ Meredith asked herself. But, she couldn't answer her own question, because she didn't know. Maybe she fell out of love with Derek when she realized she could possibly be falling for Mark.

"Meredith Grey." Her name was called and she was brought out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw a nurse looking at her, asking her with her eyes if she was Meredith Grey. She nodded and stood up following the nurse into the back and into a room. Where she sat on the doctors table.

The doctor walked in after ten minutes of talking to the nurse. He asked the same questions the nurse asked and even asked some more personal questions that she declined to answer. Such as, _Are you single?_

Truth be told, she didn't know. Her and Mark slept together and he occasionally called room service afterwards and they'd eat and sleep together again. Sleeping wasn't actually the right word for what they did, but Meredith's mind kept on with that word instead of the obvious; sex.

The doctor then took some blood, that made her a little nauseous, which was unusual to her. She never got nauseous and her being nauseous only made the reason she was here positive.

The doctor left and after what seemed to be thirty minutes came back with a slight smile. Giving Meredith her answer. When he went to confirm, she held up her hand, stood up, grabbed her purse and snatched the paper that was in his clutches. She looked down at it. And nodded. Feeling like her lunch was rising out of her stomach she said, "I'll be taking this. Thank you." and she dashed out of the clinic with so much haste, one would think she was the Road Runner.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Credit goes to ABC and whoever the creator of the show is.

A/D: This is MerMark as you can see and I hope you all like it. :)


	2. Vegas

**Chapter Two**

**Vegas**

Meredith got out of the Taxi and walked up the walkway to her house. She just stood at the front door. Staring at it. She's be ok. Everything would be ok. Well, it had to be ok. Didn't it?

The door opened and George stared at her for a second at seeing her dazed look. "Mer? You gonna come in?" He asked.

"Huh?" She looked up and saw him. _When did he open the door? _She asked herself.

"Are you coming in?" He asked.

She just nodded and walked into the house. Stopping at the foot of the stairs and staring up and the top step.

"Meredith, you sure your ok?" George asked his friend, he was beginning to get worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine George." She told him, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright." He said and watched as she walked up the step. Staying there until he heard her door close.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Izzie taking out some muffins from the oven, "Meredith's acting weird." He told her.

"What do you mean weird?" Izzie asked as she put the muffins on a plate.

"See just seems a little out of it." George explained.

"She's been through a lot, George." Izzie said, "She's probably going to be out of it for a while."

"Yeah, but she's been so happy lately you know? Shouldn't the depression of Dr. Shepherd have come first, not now?" He asked.

"I don't know." She stated and set the muffin pan in the sink. "We should just let her be for a while though." George just nodded his agreement.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

She lied in her bed. Clinging to her covers. She didn't know if she should tell him. Could she even come up with enough courage to tell him? Was she even strong enough to let the words flow out of her mouth?

She sat up and looked at her clock, it was 2am. She had just been laying there for six hours, staring up at her ceiling, thinking. That's it...for six hours?!

She took a deep breath and flung the bed sheet up, getting out of bed and grabbing her coat and purse. She trampled down the stairs and out the door. She hailed a Taxi and told the guy the address she needed.

She was nervous as hell, but she had to do this. He had once told her about an incident with him and Addison. And Addison hadn't even told him about until after she had gone and terminated their little problem.

She didn't want to do that, not that she was going to terminate. She would never do such a thing. It was an immoral act. But, she knew Addison had every right to do what she did.

Before she knew it, the Taxi driver had stopped and told her that they were at her destination. She thanked him and handed him twenty dollars. "Keep the change." She said and got out of the Taxi.

Meredith walked into the hotel and waved to Steve the lobby guy. She stood infront of the elevators and pushed the button that had the arrow pointing up. Walking in she gave a little wave to Ben the elevator guy. Once they came to the top he gave her a wink and she just laughed at him.

When she started to walk down the hall to Mark's room. She started getting nervous and having second thought. Maybe she could just go back home and call him. But, then that was just unethical.

She stood infront of his door and raised her hand up, forming a fist, she knocked on the door.

On the other side of it, in the room. Mark closed his laptop and stood up. He opened the door slightly and at seeing Meredith he smiled and opened it all the way.

"Hey." He said and went to kiss her.

"I'm Pregnant." She said and he stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. Meredith swallowed and then rummaged through her purse and took out a piece of paper, handing it to him.

He took it and looked down, reading everything just to make sure. He looked back up at her and asked her with his eyes if it was his. She just nodded softly.

They stood their for a minute. Him inside the room, her out. Thoughts rambling inside both of their heads. _Did I do the wrong thing? What should I do? I'm an idiot. Why did we not use protection that one time...well, few times?_...

Then Mark said something that made Meredith want to faint, "Want to get married?"

"What?" She asked incrediously. _He wants to get married?_ She asked herself. But, somehow the thought didn't seem as incredulous as she sounded.

"Want to get Married?" He asked again. After what happened with Addison, he wasn't going to let this one go too.

Meredith thought for a moment. "Um...ok."

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Two hours later they found themselves in Vegas at the Little White Chapel, getting married. Elvis was the one to give her away and Marilyn Monroe was her Maid of Honor. And Mark had a James Dean impersonator as his best man.

Meredith thought as Mark repeated every word the priest said. If this was a real wedding, not that it wasn't. George would be the one to give her away. Christina would be her Maid of Honor and Izzie would be a Brides Maid. She wondered if Derek would be Mark's best man. Or if somehow Alex would end up taking that role, due to the fact that Mark and Derek were ex-best friends.

Mark slipped the ring he had bought on their way to the chapel, on her finger. And gave her a small smile.

Now, Meredith repeated the priests words and Mark thought about what it would be like if this was a real wedding. He would want Derek as his best man, but with Meredith being Derek's ex, he'd probably use Karev. Then his thoughts went to what he had said in his vows. Or well, repeated. He said he would be _faithful. _And looking at Meredith while she slipped the ring she had bought for him of the way to the chapel, he knew that he would be.

The 'I do's' were said and the priest held their hands in his and gave them a glowing smile, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your Bride."

At that said Mark kissed Meredith. And it wasn't the usual lust filled kiss he gave her when she'd show up at his hotel room. It did have lust, but that wasn't only part of it. Meredith couldn't really place what other emotion was thrown into the kiss. But, it was passionate and sweet.

Meredith looked down at the ring she wore. Wondering what everyone would say when they got back to work...

* * *

A/N: And little fast going?...I know, I know...And Mark's a little out of character?...I know, I know...But, deal with it...lol! 


	3. Back to Seattle

**Chapter Three**

**Back to Seattle**

Meredith's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. Looking around and finding herself in a unfamiliar room. _Had all that been a dream? _She asked herself. She looked to her left hand and saw a silver band that had a beautiful little one carat diamond. _Nope, it definitely was not a dream._ She looked down at the sleeping Mark. She smiled and laid back down on her pillow her head turned to the left to look at him.

His eyes started to flutter a bit and then they opened slightly. He smiled and then his eyes widened. He sat up and looked around.

"It wasn't a dream. It was real." He said with a sigh.

Meredith sat back up and looked at him worriedly. Was he regretting it? Was he thinking it all just a big mistake? Her stomach nerves were going out of whack and she felt as the bile rose up into her throat. She brought a hand to her mouth and threw the sheet cover off and ran to the bathroom. Emptying her stomach into the toilet.

Mark was right at her heals. And as soon as her head bent down he gathered up her hair and held it back for her. Holding her blonde locks in one hand and rubbing her back soothingly with the other.

Meredith wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt and then looked up at Mark. He just leaned in and gave her forehead a kiss.

"Are you regretting?" She asked, "Because if you are we can go get an annulment and, and..." she stumbled.

Mark furrowed his brow and he bent down on his knees, bringing his hands up and putting her hair behind her ears, "Why would I be regretting it?" He asked her. "I asked you to marry me, right?"

Meredith nodded, "Yes, but you looked like you were regretting it." She told him.

Mark laughed, "I was just trying to remember everything that happened." He told her.

Meredith smiled and then went to kiss him, but stopped midway, "I really need to brush my teeth." She said and stood up. Mark just laughed and stood up too.

Meredith went over to the burgundy colored sink and looked for a toothbrush. Didn't hotels usually have those little toothbrushes in those little plastic and cardboard containers?

"Ah ha." She said and held up a wrapped toothbrush. She tore it off and then went in search of some toothpaste.

Mark just watched her and smiled. Then the thought of going back to Seattle came to mind. He frowned. _Things are not going to be pretty_. He told himself. _But, we'll deal._ He thought as he watched Meredith brushing her teeth.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Mark and Meredith now sat on a plain back to Seattle. Their fingers intertwined. And Meredith's head resting on Marks shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

Before they even got to the air port. They had rustled the bed sheets a little more, took a shower together, paid the hotel for their stay, went to a late lunch or well breakfast for them, then Meredith pulled Mark into a couple shops were they bought a few souvenirs from their little stay in Vegas.

Now, Meredith was sleeping and Mark was just nodding off. Hoping that everything wouldn't get all thrown out of proportion. His last thoughts wondered to his child that was growing inside Meredith and whether it would be a girl or boy. Either or, he'd love him or her no matter what.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

It was ten thirty at night. Mark and Meredith both walked out of the air port and Meredith rummaged through her purse as they got to Mark's car. Getting in she called the house.

"Meredith?" A worried Izzie picked up.

"Yeah." Meredith said softly.

"Where the hell have you been? We called Christina and Burke and they said they didn't know where you were. I even called McDreamy and he didn't have a clue either." Izzie confessed, "Now, where the hell have you been?" She asked, sounding like a concerned mother.

"Out." Meredith said truthfully. For she had been out. Out of the house. Out of Seattle. Out of the state of Washington...

"Out? Out!" Izzie exclaimed, "Could have at least called, but no! You have to give George and I a heart attack. And I had to call Callie, _Callie_, because George kept saying 'what if she's lying in a ditch somewhere...what if she's lying in a ditch somewhere'. You scared the hell out of us!"

"I'm sorry?" Meredith said looking at Mark and he gave her a confused look. Meredith covered her hand over the phone and whispered to him, "Izzie and George are freaking out."

"Ah." He said with a nod.

Meredith put the phone back to her ear. Izzie was now listing reasons why she should call if she leaves the house, "Izzie I gotta go. I'll see you later. Bye." She said and hung up.

"God, if your friends are like that when you just leave the house, I wonder what they'll be like finding out we're married?" Mark said turning and going down a street, back to his hotel.

Meredith furrowed her brow, "All hell will break loose." She said and Mark gave a laugh.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Mark was dressing in some new clean clothes and Meredith was dressing in some she had left in Mark's hotel room.

"What are we going to do?" Meredith asked as she laid back on Marks bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked lying next to her.

"I mean. Are you going to move in with me or are we going to buy an apartment or house even? What are we going to tell everyone? Are we just going to say, 'Hey we're married and by the way we're having a baby'?" She asked the last in a sarcastically cheery voice.

"Mer, it's 11:30. We have to get up in..." He started counting his fingers, "...five hours. Lets get some sleep and think about it in the morning." He said and covered them both with the comforter.

"But..."

"But, you need your sleep, Mrs. Sloan." He said and lightly kissed her lips. Meredith smiled at his use of 'Mrs, Sloan'. "Understand?" He asked smiling and putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I understand completely, Mr. Sloan." She said and kissed his nose.

Mark just laugh, "Night, Mrs. McSteamy."

Meredith snorted, "Good night, Mark."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know that a flight from down town Seattle to Vegas probably wouldn't take two hours, but...in my world it does, lol! anyway thank you all for the Reviews. :) I'm glad you all like this. And I hope you like this chapter. The next one should have some shocked reations from some Interns and Residents...hehe 


	4. The Reactants

**Chapter Four**

**The Reactants **

"Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god." Meredith said over and over again as Mark drove them to Seattle Grace Hospital. Mark glanced at her and knew this was going to be the hardest on her. Meredith Grey, now Meredith Sloan was the usual gossip at SHG. Mark just took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Before they had even gotten into the car or even left the hotel room, they had agreed to go to the Chief first. But, as Mark parked Meredith saw Christina and Burke.

"I have to tell Christina." She told him.

"Yang?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's my person." She said looking at him.

Mark just nodded. He didn't need to ask questions. He knew that Meredith and Yang were close.

"Ok." He said and he got out of the car, "Do you want to tell her alone?" He asked looking at her from over the top of the car.

Meredith pulled her purse strap onto her shoulder and seemed to be thinking for a minute.

"Yeah." She finally said, "But, could you like wait for me. You might need to revive me." Mark just laughed as they both started walking towards Seattle Grace.

Christina stopped Burke from talking when she saw Meredith and McSteamy together.

"I'll be right over there he said pointing to a place by the doors." Mark kissed Meredith's cheek and then headed to his pointed destination.

Meredith looked over and saw both Christina and Burke looking back and forth from her to the retreating form of Mark. She just took a deep breath and started to walk over to her friend.

"What the hell!" Christina exclaimed as Meredith stopped infront of them.

"Should I leave?" Burke asked.

"No," Meredith affirmed, "Christina don't freak, but your my person, right?"

Christina nodded.

"Mark and I got married in Vegas." Meredith blurted out and both Christina and Burke's mouths fell open, "Oh, and I pregnant."

"What?!" Christina asked high pitched.

"Yeah." Meredith said in a shaky tone.

Christina's shocked face soon turned into a small smile. Meredith just looked at her a little hesitant to be in her presence. Afraid she'd turn into ax-murderer-Christina.

"I knew it! I saw all those little looks you gave each other!" Christina said and threw her arms around Meredith. Meredith was shocked for a minute. Christina wasn't one for hugging. Why was she hugging? "Your always shooting for first place in the gossip mill, aren't you?"

Meredith just started laughing as Christina's words registered and she hugged her back.

"Your not mad?" Meredith asked.

"Why would I be mad? McDreamy is finally not the center of your universe!" said Christina in a sing-song voice.

Meredith just laughed.

"So, is he good?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Burke's eyes widened, "I will be leaving now." He said, giving Christina a kiss on the cheek and then he walked away.

Meredith and Christina just laughed and they both walked over to Mark. Mark and Christina just looked each other over. Mark was a little afraid she'd scratch his eyes out.

"Your ok. But, if you hurt her you will no longer be the best in your department." Christina told him.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"Because I will be known to cut little McSteamy off and sew him back on backwards." She told him with a curt smile and then walked away.

Meredith just snorted and Mark gave her a look of fear.

"She's kidding." Meredith said as they started to walk into Seattle Grace. "I think."

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

"Ok, why was I paged out of a bypass?" Asked the Chief as he came into his office and sat in his chair. A little surprised to see the two sitting before him.

Mark and Meredith just looked at each other. How were they supposed to tell him? Would he go ballistic at the news?

"Meredith and I got married." Mark said and the Chief started to laugh.

"You kidding, right?" He asked.

Mark and Meredith just looked at him. With straight faces. Not a single laugh escaping their lips.

"Your married?" The Chief asked and they both nodded. He gave them a look asking how this happened.

"She's pregnant." Mark said and Meredith just looked at the floor. She wasn't ashamed, it was just..._weird_...telling the Chief.

The Chief was a having a little trouble comprehending all this. But, he just nodded. "Ok," He said and Meredith looked up at him surprised that he hadn't gone all out on giving them the speech of how irresponsible they were. And that Mark should have known better than to have slept with an intern.

"Ok?" Meredith asked she looked at Mark and he looked confused.

"Yes," The Chief said, "Meredith, I've known you since you were a baby. And you know your mother and I were good _friends_." He said and Meredith gave him a knowing look and nodded. "Anyway, lets get down to the whole marriage and baby thing. You two can not work together for the reasons that one would think you, Mark an attending, would be favoring you wife, you Meredith a intern. Do you understand?" Both Mark and Meredith nodded. "Good, after a few month we need to talk about Maternity leave." He said and Meredith blushed a bit.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Everything with Christina/Burke and the Chief had gone surprisingly well. And Meredith had had a feeling that somehow it would. She also had a feeling it was the rest of the staff she knew that would be the ones to freak out.

"How about we just kiss infront of everyone?" Mark asked as he met up with Meredith by the Nurses station which was surprisingly deserted at the moment.

Meredith looked down at her ring, "Ok." She said. She didn't know how she would break the news to Izzie, George, and _Derek_. For some reason she thought Alex would be understanding. And Addison...well, they weren't really friends, but... Making their relationship public to everyone at once, would definitely be easier than taking them all aside and telling them individually. She wondered how Bailey would act.

"I'm going to get you a bigger one." Mark said randomly.

"What?" Meredith asked looking up at him.

"A ring." he confirmed, "You need like a six or eight karat. That little one karat cut is way to small."

"Hey, I like this little one karat." She said with a pout.

"I'm getting you a bigger one." He said sternly.

"But..."

"But, my wife is going to wear a nice big jewel, other than that helpless little fake rock." Mark said with a smile.

"Your wife likes this little...wait it's fake?" She asked sarcastically scanning the ring. Mark snorted. "Mark, I don't need a bigger ring." She said smiling up at him.

"But, I want everyone to know that Mark Sloan spent loads of cash on a beautiful ring for his wife." He said.

"Wife?" Said a voice from behind them.

Both of them turned around quickly and saw Callie.

"Callie, hey..." Meredith said in a overly cheery voice.

"Wife?" She asked again, "You two got married?"

"I'm pregnant?" Meredith said, "Please, don't tell..."

Callie only smiled, "I won't." She wasn't a big fan of Meredith, due to the whole she slept with George and broke his heart thing, but that was millions of years ago...But, she was friends with Addison and knowing that Meredith wasn't still hung up on McDreamy made her happy. But, then again...Mark was a player...And she didn't want to see anyone be broken by his sorry masculine ass.

"You won't?" Meredith asked and Callie nodded, "Good. We are going to tell everyone though." She didn't know why she was still talking to Callie, but here she was talking to her. "Right, Mark." Mark just nodded.

"I never even knew you two were dating." Callie said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well..." Mark started, "We've been together for a month. Keeping it under wraps. Until now."

"Ah." Callie said and then looked at Meredith, "Be careful." Is all she said before walking off.

Mark and Meredith just looked at each other, both knowing her meaning of 'be careful'.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

"You ready?" Mark asked.

Meredith took a deep breath and nodded.

"More or less." She said and Mark gave a snort.

"It'll be ok." He told her and gave a look around. Seeing a lot of nurses buzzing around, Stevens and O'Malley talking, Karev and Burke having a discussion over a chart, the Shepherds both looking at their own charts, and Bailey ordering Yang to do something.

He leaned in, "It'll be just fine." He told her before pressing his lips to hers. Hers arms encircled around his neck and his around her waist.

Gasps and murmuring could be heard and Mark and Meredith both smiled into the kiss.

Suddenly Mark was yanked away from Meredith. And as Meredith's eyes snapped open. She saw Mark on the floor and Derek hovering over him, his fists flying.

"Derek!" Meredith screamed and ran up to him hitting him on the back. "Get off my husband!" She yelled. She was not expecting this.

Derek didn't listen, he just pushed her away, causing her to fall back. At that Mark punched Derek right in the nose, kicking him off, with the help from Alex.

He went to Meredith who was lying there, not believing that Derek had just pushed her to the ground.

"Meredith?" Mark asked worried, "Are you ok?" He asked helping her up.

Meredith nodded slightly, "I think so."She said. Tears filling her eyes at the sight of Marks bloodied up face.

Mark turned to Derek who was just standing their watching them, he ran to him, but Alex stepped infront of Derek, holding Mark back.

"She's pregnant! You ass whole!" Mark said trying to get to Derek.

George and Burke were now helping Alex keep Mark at bay. As Derek stared at him completely shocked.

"What the hell is going on here!" Bellowed a voice. And everyone looked to see the Chief.

"He attacked me!" Mark yelled pointing at Derek. Alex, George, and Burke still standing between them.

"You were kissing Meredith. And you broke my nose!" Derek yelled.

"You pushed her!" Mark yelled back, "Plus, she's my wife!"

Derek just stared at him. He looked at Marks left hand and then over at Meredith's. They were both wearing rings.

"Addison?" The Chief asked and Addison looked to him, "Could you please take Meredith and do an Ultra Sound."

"Of, course." Addison said and walked over to Meredith who had tears running down her cheek. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Meredith?"

Meredith looked to Addison and nodded, following her to a empty room in the OB-gyn area of the hospital.

The Chief looked to Derek and Mark, "Why are you too always throwing fists in my Hospital?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and walking closer to them. He gave a nod to Alex, George, and Burke, so they could move.

Neither, Mark nor Derek answered. The Chief looked to Derek, "You could have done some real damage. You better hope you didn't, because you're my best neurosurgeon. But, I won't hesitate to throw you out on your ass." He said and walked off. Leaving the whole area speechless.

* * *

A/N: All I'm going to say is I hope you like it and thank you for the Reviews. :) 


	5. The DMP

**Chapter Five**

**The DMP**

Meredith wiped off the gel on her stomach and pulled her scrub shirt back down. A sigh of relief escaping from her lips. The baby was fine. Healthy. And just fine. Not that you could see much of it, but Addison had assured her.

She watched as Addison rolled the Ultra Sound machine back to it's corner in the room. Then, Addison turned around and just looked at her. Which was a little uncomfortable.

Meredith got off the Hospital bed and walked to the door. She was almost out of there. All she needed to do was open the door and walk out.

"Meredith?" Addison asked.

Meredith turned around and gave her look to go on.

"I'm sorry"Addison said looking her straight in the eyes.

Meredith's brow furrowed, "For what?"She asked.

"For Derek. I'm sorry for what Derek did"

Meredith looked at the woman before her incrediously, "Dr. Montgomery-Shep..."

"Addison." Addison corrected her.

Meredith gave a small smile, "Addison...What Derek did wasn't you fault. What he did was no ones fault. But his. You're his wife. Not his keeper."

Addison smiled, "Still. I'm sorry for what happened." She told Meredith, "And if you need anything..."

"Thanks." Meredith said and then left after giving Mrs. McDreamy a smile.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Meredith was walking down a deserted hall when Izzie walked up to her.

"You were seeing McSteamy and you didn't tell me? You went and got married and didn't tell me? Your pregnant with a McSteamy junior and you did not tell me?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Meredith let out a frustrated sigh.

"Izzie. I'm not in the mood. My husband got his ass kicked. I could have lost the baby. And I thing Addison Shepherd wants to be my friend" She said and started to walk again. Leaving Izzie behind.

Meredith walked into an empty on-call room. She went and laid on one of the cots. One hand rest behind her head and the other on her stomach.

"So. You and Sloan, huh?" Asked a voice.

Meredith opened her eyes and saw Alex. She pouted. She didn't want to answer questions!

"You don't have to answer that." He told her, "But if you want to talk sometime... I'm here."

Meredith just smiled, "Thanks Alex."

"No problem." He said and opened the door, but closed it again, "So Izzie bombard you with questions?"

"Yes." Meredith said with a fake cry.

"Montgomery-Shepherd too?"

Meredith nodded, "Surprisingly no."

"And Yang?"

"She was just happy I was over Derek."

Alex laughed, "Now that's one thing that chick and I have in common. Well, that and the thrill of doing a surgery every time the options open."

Meredith just laughed.

"I better go. You know watch out for your husband." he said and Meredith gave him a confused look, "Make sure he's not freshen' up the nurses. Or planning on taking Shepherd out for good, if you know what I mean."

Meredith laughed again and Alex left leaving her in peace.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

"Mer? Meredith?" She heard her voice being called and she smiled when her eyes opened and she saw Mark.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"Hey. You've been sleeping a long time." He told her.

"How long?" She asked.

"About an hour or two." He said.

Meredith sat up with haste. "An hour or two?!" She exclaimed. "I have to start getting to work." She started to get up.

Mark placed a hand on her shoulder. Keeping her from getting up, "No you don't." He affirmed, "I've got Stevens and Yang covering for you."

"Oh, really?"She asked with a quirked brow.

"Yeah," He said and leaned in. Brushing his lips softly against hers.

Meredith just smiled a small smile. Then frowned as she saw a black eye, a cut on his lip and a cut across his left cheek.

"Does is hurt?"She asked softly touching his face.

"Just a little. But I'll live." He told her.

"I was scared." She told him truthfully. "I, I was really scared."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Mark kissed her forehead, "You don't have to be scared. I'm fine." He said, "Derek might punch like a damn pro. But he'll never hit me hard enough to keep me down."

"Lets just hope he never hits you again." She said and kissed him on the lips. "I don't want to ever see that happen again."

"You won't" He told her, "I Promise." Meredith smiled, "So, you have any idea why Karev keeps following me around?" He asked placing his forehead against hers.

Meredith snorted but replied with a, "No."

"It's kind of odd." Mark said, "Every time I have to hand a nurse a chart. He'll come up and say, 'I can do that Dr. Sloan.' and every time ass hole(Derek) is in the same room as me he always seems to pop up out of no where."

""Yes, that's very odd." Meredith said trying to keep from laughing.

"You sure you don't know anything about it?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"I know nothing." She said giving him a smile and laughing on the inside.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Meredith eventually came out of the on-call room. Meaning that after a few tumbles in the cot, Mark let her leave.

And she couldn't stop smiling. She was literally glowing.

"Grey!" Her smiled disappeared and the glowiness of her had died down. Meredith turned around to face Bailey. Who in turn stuffed a chart in her hand and said, "The patient you've been sleeping off is in 313." She barked out and went to leave, but turned back to Meredith, "And I find that coffee mixed with a lot of cream and sugar helps. The caffeine's not going to hurt you." She said giving the intern a wink and leaving.

Meredith just smiled after her Resident. Grateful for the little tip. She now didn't have to give up her love of a lifetime; coffee.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Meredith walked into 313. Looking around to see no one. She went to the bathroom, which was close. And knocked softly.

She looked to the chart, "Maxine James?" She asked.

Meredith herd a flush and backed away from the door. It opened and a black haired green eyed girl stepped out.

"It's Max." She said coldly and went over to the bed and laid down.

"Ok. Max." Meredith smiled, "I'm Dr. Grey. So, you're here because your..." Meredith checked the chart.

"Dying." Max finished.

"Waiting for a pancreas transplant?" Meredith corrected, but it sounded like a question. "I'll be back in a minute." She said and left the room.

Meredith looked at her watch and saw that it was lunch time for Bailey. So, she headed to the cafeteria.

Seeing Bailey she sat down and asked, "Why'd you give me a patient that's already been diagnosed and on the list for a new pancreas?"

Bailey sighed and set her sandwich down, "Your in no condition to have a big time patient." Meredith went to speak, "Don't even start with me, Grey. You are in no condition. You don't need a case that will get you stressed. You get stressed. That baby could die and no babies are going to die on my watch. At least not when one of their parents is working for me. You got it?" Meredith just gave a small nod. "Now, go try and cheer up Miss Dark and Gloomy in 313."

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Maxine, or Max James sat in the hospital bed and flipped through her book; reading.

Meredith couldn't believe her job was to basically babysit the girl. But she walked into the room anyways.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

Max looked up from her book, "Aren't you a Doctor? Shouldn't you be doing some glorious Doctor thing?" She asked with a smirk.

"Actually," Meredith said sitting down, "This is my glorious Doctor thing for the day."

Max just rolled her eyes.

"So, you're a dmp?" Meredith said pulling a candy bar out from her scrub pant pocket.

"Dmp?" Max asked with brow furrowed.

"Diabetes Mellitus Patient." Meredith informed.

"Oh, then yeah. I guess I'm a dmp." Max said her eyes back on her book.

"You never answered my first question." Meredith said sticking a broken off piece of candy bar in her mouth.

"It's called Twilight." She said naming her book.

"What's it about?"

"You know." Max said closing her book, "I've seen a lot of doctors. My parents included and none of them...none of them asked the questions your asking."

"Well, none of them must have been pg." Meredith whispered.

"Your pg?" Max asked. Meredith's whisper not passing by her.

Meredith sighed. Not really wanting to answer that. Sure, her friends now knew and all the hospital employees. But, Meredith really didn't want patients knowing too.

"The books about a girl named Bella." Max said holding her book up slightly, getting the hint that the she didn't want to talk about it, "She moves to her dads in Forks, Washington. Because her mother moved with her new husband to Florida. Anyway, she falls in love with a guy at her school named Edward. He's a vampire. And she and his vampire family become friends, except for his sorta sister Rosaline. Which I think she's a real bitch." Meredith laughed a bit. "But, yeah that's about it. You'd have to read the book."

"Oh." Meredith nodded. "Is that your favorite book?"

"Yeah." Max said, "I like reading. My parents aren't always home and I don't have many friends, because I'm home schooled, but books keep me company."

Meredith smiled at the girl. She didn't know why she had so openly opened up to her, but she had. It seemed that her parents were doctors and were always away.

"Where are your parents?" Meredith asked.

"Africa." Max replied sadly, "Their there helping with all the TB victims."

"Oh."Meredith said and looked to the floor. Feeling as if she shouldn't have even brought it up.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

"I can't believe they have a daughter there whose waiting for a pancreas transplant and they're off in Africa helping strangers with TB!" Meredith fumed in the car.

Mark just took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm making the promise to myself here and now that if anything is wrong with my baby I will stick with him or her through it all. I will not go off to Africa!" Meredith said sternly.

Mark burst out laughing as he parked infront of Meredith's house.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"You." He said smiling.

"Why?"

"Your just so sexy when your all fumed up." He said.

"That's a laughing matter?" She asked.

Mark seemed to be thinking for a minute.

"Yeah." He stated.

They both got out of the car and headed up the walk way.

"Your moving in with me." She commanded.

"What about Stevens and O'Malley?" He asked.

"George has moved in with Callie. They are married now you know?" Mark just rolled his eyes.

"And Stevens?"

"We're going to need help." Meredith said as they reached the door. "And Izzie loves babies."

"True." Mark said and kissed her cheek.

Meredith let out a squeal as Mark picked her up marriage style. She started laughing when he figured he didn't have a key. Meredith rummaged through her purse, taking out the key and then opening the door, still in Marks arms.

He then walked through the thresh hold and into what was now not only her and Izzie's house. But, Marks as well.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. And I'm sorry for writing right instead of left for the wedding bands. I'm always so clueless on things like that, lol. Anyway, I hope you all like this story... And I'm sorry for not posting it yesterday. But, it was just not settling with me so I had to change some things...But, here it finally is:) 


	6. Realizing

**Chapter Six**

**Realizing**

Meredith woke up and smiled at what she woke up to seeing. Mark looked to peaceful while he slept. It really was too bad she had to wake him up. So, she decided to do it in the most peaceful of ways.

Meredith kissed his lips softly and then backed away to see his eyes flutter open.

"Morning, sunshine." She said smiling.

"Morning." He grumbled.

"Tough night." She asked her smile widening.

Mark snorted, "Yeah, my wife didn't let me get much sleep."

Meredith pouted, "Well, I'm sorry your wife just thought you so irresistible."

"Oh, is that what she thought." He said throwing the covers off. So that his six pack was clear in view. "I thought she just wanted to scratch me up." He said pointing to the several scratch marks Meredith had made.

Meredith giggled, "Sorry." She blushed.

Mark wrapped an arm around her, "You don't have to be sorry. You can scratch me up anytime."

"Really?" She asked with brow quirked.

"Really, really." Mark said and kissed her cheek.

Meredith looked at her clock, "We have to be to work in two hours." She said.

"Yeah," He said kissing a trail down her neck. Making Meredith giggle.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

An hour and a half later Meredith and Mark tumbled down the stairs and made their way to the kitchen where Izzie and surprisingly Alex, George, and Callie were waiting.

"Hi." Meredith said in a giddy tone.

"Hi." The four said in unison.

Meredith went to the coffee maker and grabbed her to-go coffee mug filling it up. She then got an extra one and filled it up as well. She went back to Marks side and handed the extra to-go coffee mug to him.

"Thanks." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She just smiled up at him and then looked to Izzie.

"Iz...um...since Mark and I are married." Meredith started.

"I know. He's moving in and you guys need your space and you want me out."Izzie said.

"Actually, no." Meredith said brow furrowed.

She couldn't believe Izzie had thought she was going to kick her out.

"Mark and I don't mind you staying. I just thought I'd let you know he's going to be moving in. And we'd like to ask if you could stay and possibly help us out in the future..."

"I'd love to." She said and went and hugged Meredith. Meredith just smiled and hugged her back. And when they let each other go Izzie hugged Mark. Mark's eyes widened and he just patted her back. Meredith couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her.

Meredith looked to George and he just smiled at her. His smile telling her that it was ok. That he wasn't going to jump her or Mark with questions. But, his smile also held concern. And she new that he was worried about Marks intentions. But, she was a big girl and she could handle whatever the future held for her.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Meredith walked into Max's room and sat in the chair. The sixteen year old girl put her book down and gave Meredith a small smile.

"Good morning." Meredith greeted.

"Morning." Max greeted in return.

"So how have you been?" Meredith asked looking down at the chart. Trying to read the nurse scribble.

"Same. I guess." She stated and looked back down at her book. "My parents called."

Meredith's head shot up.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Their going to France after their stay in Africa." She said.

Meredith's mouth dropped.

"They said that since they've been so busy in Africa. They need a break. And they decided that France is the perfect place."

Meredith couldn't believe it. This girls parents had a daughter lying in a hospital bed with a serious case of diabetes mellitus. So serious that she needed a pancreas transplant, because the insulin given to her to lower her blood glucose wasn't working. And they were off taking a vacation in France while their daughter laid their dying. Yes, the wait for a pancreas was slowly killing her.

"You know they didn't even ask how I was doing." Max said closing her book, "But, they tell me how excited Tawny and Jimi are about going to France."

"Tawny and Jimi?" Meredith asked.

Max rolled her eyes, "My eight year old sister and thirteen year old brother."

Meredith's mouth just made an 'o' shape.

"Yeah. It's like they care about them more because their healthy. Their my god damn parents too and doctors!" Max exclaimed. "I think they think I deserve this."

Meredith's brow furrowed.

"Why would they think that?" Meredith asked.

Max just shook her head.

"Nothing...Never mind." Max said and opened her book.

Meredith just watched her as she started reading. This patient of hers was one big huge mystery. But she appreciated that Max opened up to her. Though she barely knew her. She felt proud that she was the one the poor teenager opened up to.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Meredith was walking down a hallway when she was suddenly pulled into an on-call room. Meredith immediately started laughing.

"Mark..." She trailed off when she saw that it was definitely not Mark.

"Meredith I'm sorry."

"Don't...Don't say anything to me."

"But, Mere..." He said stepping closer to her.

"No! Derek we're over. Have been for along time. I'm married to Mark. I'm carrying his child. Or did you somehow forget?" Meredith said, "And you're married to Addison! Who loves you! And you don't even deserve her love" Meredith had no idea where all of this was coming from.

"But, you love me too." Derek said somehow not registering anything else she said.

"No. I used to love you. Then I found out you had a wife. I fought for you and you chose her. I moved on, Derek. I don't love you anymore." Meredith said confidently.

"How can you say that?!" Derek raged.

"Because I love Mark!" She yelled.

Derek's brow furrowed. And Meredith's eyes widened at what she said. She had never said that before. Mark and her had never declared love to one another. But Meredith felt relieved saying it. Finally getting it out there. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"I love Mark." She said smiling. "I love him." She couldn't believe how good it felt to say it, "I love Mark!" She yelled with happiness.

Derek just looked at her. His heart was breaking. He was losing yet another woman to Mark. Except the first one he lost was waiting for him. He just needed to realize it.

Meredith looked to Derek and smiled.

"Derek. Go take Addison out to dinner tonight. Somewhere fancy. And then afterwards take her back to your trailer and sleep with her. Tell her you love her. Tell her she's your world. She waiting for you. She loves you. Open you eyes and see it." She told him.

Meredith then walked out of the on-call room to face a lot of people staring at her. She just smiled and walked away with love on her mind.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter...Sorry it took a while to get it up. :)


	7. Her Secret

**Chapter Seven**

**Her Secret**

Five months later, Meredith sat in the Kitchen sipping a cup of ice tea. Izzie had cleared the house of coffee. So now, her love of a lifetime was banned from the house until the baby was born. But, she could get used to tea. It would probably take a little more time but she could get used to it.

Besides the coffee being band. Much had happed during the five months. Izzie had become good friends with Callie. Which was probably the most bizarre. Christina and Burke had eloped. And were still on their honeymoon. Derek and Addison had renewed their vows. The Chief had stepped down and given his position to... surprising Mark. The Nurses had another strike, which had thankfully died down. Alex had moved into Izzie's room. And Meredith found out that she was carrying a little boy.

Yes, many things happened and changed. But, much was still the same. Callie and George were still married. Izzie was still her overjoyed self. Mark still barked orders at the interns. Except Meredith of course. And... Derek still gave Meredith the look of longing. Which bugged the crap out of her. Every time she saw the look, she wanted to get a bed pan and smash it upside his head. Violent? Yes, she was. But, only in her thoughts. She would never get away with doing that. Even the excuse of her hormones wouldn't work. Or would it?

Meredith got up, holding her back in the process. She hated the aches and pains of being pregnant, but the thought of creating something/someone and carrying it until the time of birth made her love being pregnant.

She sat her cup in the sink and then walked up the stairs.

Walking into her room she saw Mark just getting out of bed. She smiled and then frowned. She still hadn't told him she loved him. She had thought that with everyone hearing her that it would spread around like wildfire, but it didn't. Five months of knowing she loved him and she still hadn't told him. Did that make her a bad person? She didn't know. All she knew was that she tried telling him and every time she tried all that came out was, 'I'm hungry.'

Pathetic? Yes.

"Hey, sexy thing." Mark said walking over to her and hugging her.

"I'm not sexy. I'm fat."

"You are not fat." Mark scolded looking down at her. "Your beautiful."

Meredith smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. She loved it when he said that.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are." He confirmed, "The most beautiful woman I've ever known."

"Now, your just saying that." She said pushing away from him and walking over to her dresser and grabbing her scrubs. "You've 'met' plenty of girls. You can't say I'm the most beautiful one."

"Oh, yea I can." He said taking his shirt off. "And I'll prove it." He told her when she looked to him.

"Oh, really?" Meredith asked with brow furrowed.

"Really, really." He said, "You just have to take a shower with me."

Meredith laughed and unconsciously started to rub her swollen belly.

Mark smiled softly at the sight. He slowly walked over to her and lightly kissed her lips. Backing away he grabbed her hand and they made their way to the bathroom.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Mark and Meredith made their way into Seattle Grace with Alex and Izzie right behind them. Meredith looking as if she had just come out of the locker room. She didn't want to get dressed in there today. She just felt like coming to work and having a nice long day with Max.

Bailey had also said something about a new patient. But, Meredith doubted she would be given anything else.

Meredith looked for the Nazi and then have Mark a kiss. Before making her way to Max's room.

"Hey, Meredith." Max greeted putting the pen and pad of paper she was holding down.

"Hi, Max." Meredith said and lowered herself into her usual chair.

"I got a letter from my parents today." Max told her.

Meredith's brow quirked, "Are they still in France?" Meredith asked.

Over the past five months, Meredith had become really close to Maxine James. They knew each others favorite colors, books, tv shows, movies... In fact Meredith saw her as a younger sister. And they'd go through baby name books and try and find a name for the little one Meredith was carrying. At times Mark would join them. They were like a small unconventional family.

"Yeah. Moms actually wanting to buy a house their. Apparently Tawny and Jimi are thrilled." She said sarcastically.

Meredith shook her head, "I can't believe them."

"Oh, just forget about it." Max said with a small wave of her hand, "None of them were really a part of my life before."

"Why's that?" Meredith asked. Though Meredith saw Max as a younger sister and they shared a lot. Max was still mysterious. And Meredith always felt that she was hiding or keeping something from her.

Max just smiled softly and shook her head, "Never mind."

Meredith just looked at her curiously when she picked her pen and pad of paper back up. Maxine James had a secret. And Meredith wanted to know what that secret was.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

At lunch Meredith sat with Mark, Alex, Izzie, George, Callie, and Addison. Christina and Burke were still off in the Bahamas somewhere and Derek was in surgery, which was alright with Meredith.

"Ok, I think either blue or green would be a good idea for the color of the nursery. Boys like blues and greens." Izzie said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"No, I like browns and reds." Mark said sticking a potato chip in his mouth.

George nodded, "Yeah, you could pull off a whole cowboy theme for the nursery."

Mark took a bit out of another chip and threw the rest of it down, "I like how you think O'Malley."

George just smiled and looked to Izzie, who stuck her tongue out at him.

Meredith just looked at her food and Alex could see that she didn't want to talk about the nursery.

"So, how's Max?" Alex asked.

Meredith looked up. "She's ok. The insulin's still not helping her. But, she sounds ok."

"And her parents?" Izzie asked.

"Still in France. Her mom wants to buy a house there."

"What?" The whole table asked. Meredith just nodded.

"What are they going to do? Buy a house and live there and leave Max here?" Callie asked.

"I don't know." Meredith stated, "But I think she's holding a secret."

"What do you mean?" Asked Mark.

"I mean she'll bring up things about how her family never payed much attention to her, or she'll say odd things about why her parents aren't there. Every time I ask her why she just says 'never mind'."

Addison suddenly stood up, "I-I have to go." She said and left in a hurry.

Everyone just looked as she swept away from the cafeteria.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Meredith knocked on an on-call room. She waited for an answer and when it came she walked in.

"Meredith?"

"Addison, you know something." Meredith said siting on the cot across from Addison. "You know something about Max."

"And it's under the doctor/patient privilege." Addison said with a sigh.

"I'm sort of Max's doctor. Shouldn't I know everything about her medical history?"

Addison looked at Meredith and said, "I'm sorry..."

"Addison, please..."

With a sigh Addison nodded, "A year and a half ago in New York a girl came into the hospital with her boyfriend. She complained of throwing up all the time. When we did a blood test we found out she was pregnant." Addison told her. Meredith's eyes widened, "It was Max." Addison affirmed, "We also found out that she was a DMP and she had just turned fifteen and her boyfriend was eighteen. So, we evidently had to call her parents. She told them. And they forced her into getting an abortion."

"They couldn't have chosen for her. Even with her being a minor she still had the choice to choose..."

"They forced her, Meredith. I was there, they told her that she either get an abortion or they'd file rape charges on her boyfriend." Addison said sadly, "Anyway, she was scheduled for an abortions two weeks from the day she found out. During the surgery things went wrong and somehow the doctor sliced part of her pancreas, how he even was near it was beyond me, but that's why her pancreas no longer accepts insulin, that's why she's hear now, that's her secret."

"What happened to her boyfriend?"

"Apparently her parents filed charges anyway. He went to jail for only six months though, since Max testified that it wasn't against her will."

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Meredith stood in the doorway of Max's room. Max looked up from her pad of paper and smiled as Meredith walked in.

"Hey." Max greeted for the second time that day.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Meredith asked. Max just looked at her curiously, "I might not understand what you went through, but you could have told me."

Max's eyes widened. She now knew what Meredith was talking about.

"His name was Conor Dravsky he was a Russian/American." Max said tears filling her eyes. "He still had a little bit of his accent left." She laughed at the memory. "We went to the doctor and she told us I was pregnant. At first I was scared. Really scared, but then I wasn't because he told me he'd be there for me." Her voice cracked, " That we'd get married. We even started picking out names as the doctor went and called my parents. We figured that Jude was a good name for a boy and if it was a girl, Haven."

Max wiped at her tearful eyes. "Then my parents came and it fell right when they walked into the room. I had a smile on my face when I told them. But, it was wiped off when my mother slapped me. My dad ganged up on Conor yelling at him and telling him I was only fifteen. But, he already knew that. Then they black-mailed me. Abortion or Conor went to jail. I couldn't handle it if Conor went to jail so I picked to get rid of the baby. But, he went to jail anyways. And I haven't heard of him since. It's been a year and a half." She whispered the last part as a tear made it's way down her cheek.

Meredith walked over to Max and sat on the hospital bed bring Max into her embrace, letting the teenager cry into scrubs. So, much pain the girl went through. Too much pain.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I'm sooooo sorry for the delay. I'v been busy. But, I hope you like the chapter. I know I jumped way into the future...but, I didn't know what else to write. 


	8. To Be Strong

**Chapter Eight**

**To Be Strong**

Meredith sat in her chair watching Max as she wrote on her note pad. She still couldn't believe everything the kid went through. What her parents had done... She had promised herself she would never be like Max's parents.

"Hello, girls." Came a voice from the door way.

Meredith turned her head and smiled lightly up at Mark.

"Hey, hun." Meredith said.

"Hey, Mark." Max said giving him a smile before going back to her writing.

"How you guys doing in here?" He asked going over and sitting on the edge of Max's hospital bed.

"We're doing great, right Mer." Max said not taking her eyes away from her notepad.

"Yup." Meredith smiled sadly. Today was great, but the times of yesterday still haunted Meredith a bit.

Mark just nodded and gave Meredith a curious look. Yesterday she had come home in an unusually sorrowful mood. She hadn't said anything, just went straight to bed.

Mark looked back to Max and smiled, Max glanced at him and her brow furrowed.

"Your not going to tickle me again are you?" She asked remembering a time when he had.

"No, you little runt. I just thought I'd bring you this..." He said taking out a book he was hiding in his coat.

Max looked at the book and she dropped her pen and notepad and quickly grabbed the book.

"New Moon! You got me New Moon?!" She exclaimed happily.

Mark laughed, "I just saw it and I thought that you needed the next book to Twilight."

Meredith watched and smiled. Max had been talking about the book. She didn't know Mark had gotten it for her, but she was happy as ever that Max was so happy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said throwing her arms around him.

Mark laughed and put an arm around her and patted her back, "Your welcome," He said.

Max sat back against her pillow and smiled down at the book in her hands and then looked up, "You know, you guys are like the parents I never had." She said and then opened her book up and started reading.

Meredith stared at her as the tears filled her eyes.

Mark patted Max's covered up foot, "I'll let you read." He said and stood up kneeling in front of Meredith. "And you and I need to talk when we get home, ok?"

Meredith nodded and wiped at her tears. Mark just gave her a soft kiss on the lips before he left the two alone.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

At lunch Meredith went and sat next to Izzie and Alex. Callie was in surgery, George was working in the pit, and Mark, Addison, and Derek were all in a surgery together. Derek had to work on the brain of a patient, but had to get in through the frontal lobe, the patient was pregnant so Addison was there to monitor the baby, and Mark was there well because he was the chief and wanted to watch, but he also had to make sure Derek sewed up correctly. That being the patients request.

"So, how's Max been?" Izzie asked.

Meredith set down her banana and jelly sandwich and looked at Izzie and Alex. Should she tell them? They weren't her doctors, but they were kind of like Max's friends. Max had even said something about Alex being cute, so...

"She's fine...except for the insulin still not working... she's fine..." Meredith told them.

"After you went home last night, I went and checked on her." Alex said. "She was crying, Mer."

"I know." Meredith whispered.

"What's going on Meredith?" Izzie asked putting her salad fork down.

"I can't...I can't tell you guys. Not without her permission." Meredith said and grabbed her sandwich, taking a big bite out of it.

"Is that actually good?" Came a voice and Meredith whipped her head around faster than you could say 'Seriously.'

"Oh, my god." Meredith said with a mouth full. She swallowed quickly and tried getting up. "Ech, Alex could you help me?"

Alex just laughed and then went and helped Meredith up.

Meredith ran to the person and squeezed her.

"I've missed you too, Meredith."

"Cristina..." She said on the verge of tears. "Don't ever go on another honeymoon." She demanded still not letting go of her best friend.

Cristina and Burke both laughed.

"Well, if we do. You and Mark can come along." Burke said laughing.

Meredith was soon out of Christina's embrace and she threw her arms around Burke. Alex and Izzie both laughed at the sight.

Burke's hands didn't know what to do.

"I've miss you to Burke." Meredith said and then looked up at him, "Should I call you Preston, since Christina's a Burke?" She let go of Burke and looked to Christina, "Oh, my god. You're a Burke!" She said.

"I know!" Christina said and laughed. Meredith then hugged her again.

Alex went over and shook Burkes hand, "Welcome back." He said.

"Thanks."

They both looked over at Meredith and Christina and watched as they both pulled Izzie in for a group hug.

"Hormones." They both said and laughed.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Meredith walked into Max's room and sat down. She smiled at seeing her reading the book Mark had given her.

"How is it?" Meredith asked.

"It's really good. A little depressing...But, really good." Max said happily.

"Good, Christina's back." Meredith told her.

"I know she came and said 'hi'. Her and Preston." Max said putting her book down, "They bought me this," she said raising up a necklace with a green skull and crossbones on it. "Isn't it awesome. If Conor saw this he was freak. He loves them."

Meredith froze when Max mentioned Conor.

Max looked at Meredith, "Hey, I can't keep crying over the past. I just have to deal. I've decided that I hate my parents because of what they did. That I love Conor no matter what. Even though I don't know where he is. And that you and Mark are going to adopt me."

Meredith laughed, "We are, are we?"

"Yup, after I get my new pancreas of course. So, I can come and live with you right after." Max said.

Meredith laughed, "Ok, then it's settled."

"Cool." Max smiled. Though she knew that they were just playing around. "Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"You love Mark, right?" Max asked.

"Um..." Meredith nodded, "Yeah."

"You need to tell him. You just need to be strong and tell him." Max said and gave Meredith a reassuring look.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Meredith and Mark walked into the house at about 11:45 pm. When the got to the bedroom Meredith went and sat on the bed and Mark kneeled down infront of her.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" He asked.

_Well, two things are going on. Which would you like to know? The part about Max or the part about me and loving you?_ Meredith thought to herself.

"Meredith?" Mark asked.

"Max got pregnant at fifteen." Mark's eyes widened, "Her boyfriend was eighteen. Her parents made her get an abortion. Then they filed charges against Conor." Mark guessed that was Max's boyfriend. "The abortion is what caused her pancreas to stop accepting insulin."

Mark just stared at Meredith, "How do you know this?" He asked.

"First, Addison. Then, Max."

"Addison?"

"Addison, was the doctor Max went to."

Mark just nodded his head. And sat next to Meredith on the bed, bringing his arm around her. Meredith laid her head on his shoulder.

_You just need to be strong and tell him._ Max's world went through her head over and over again.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Meredith told him.

Mark froze. And then he stood up and went to the dresser.

_Oh, god._ Meredith thought, _He's going to leave. He's going to leave me!_

Mark rummaged through the dresser and then grabbed something and went and kneeled in front of Meredith.

He grabbed her left hand and took off her wedding ring. Meredith felt the tears well up in her eyes. He went and opened a little box and put the ring in it. Meredith closed her eyes. She was afraid that he was just going to drop her hand and leave and she didn't want to witness his departure.

But, then she felt him slipping something cold onto her finger. Meredith's eyes snapped open and she looked down at her hand. There, no longer was her one karat diamond ring, but a single eight karat cut diamond on a silver band.

"I love you too, Meredith."

* * *

A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Thank you for the Reviews. :) 


	9. Birthdays & Surprises

**Chapter Nine**

**Birthdays & Surprises**

Meredith's eyes opened and she saw that Mark was still sleeping. So, she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest. That night the sheets got a little rustled. Meredith smirked. Ok, fine they got rustled a lot.

A light knocking echoed throughout the room and Meredith's eyes opened once more.

She got up with some difficulties and went and put her robe on and then opened the door quietly in hopes of not waking up Mark.

"I found him." Alex's voice said in an excited whisper.

"What?" Meredith asked as she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"I found him, Mer." Alex told her.

"Him as in _Him_?" She asked eyes wide.

"Yeah." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, don't just stand there, show me." She said and walked into his and Izzie's room.

Izzie was sound asleep on the bed.

Alex went to the laptop and brought up the page.

"Izzie and I searched all night. She finally conked out around three this morning." Alex told Meredith.

Meredith stared at the monitor and read the information. The name was correct in spelling and all. So it was definitely him. Meredith read down and finally found an email and phone number.

"What do we do now, Mer?" Alex asked.

Meredith just looked at the screen, "I don't know."

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Meredith sat at the kitchen table. She had today off. But Alex, Izzie, and Mark did not. So, she was home alone. She knew that everyone would check in on Max for her. So, she wasn't worried. She just hoped Alex wouldn't say anything. But, of course he wouldn't. He was Alex and Alex knew how to keep a secret.

The doorbell rang and Meredith went and answered it. Finding Christina. They both went into the kitchen and sat down.

"Right now would be a great time for some tequila." Meredith said and Christina gave a snort. "I don't know if I should call and ask him to come or to just leave him be."

"It's her birthday. He'd be a great birthday present for her. At least you don't have to pay for anything." Christina said and got up to get her a glass of water.

"Yeah." Meredith said and picked up the phone.

"Hold on a second!" Christina said and ran to Meredith, "What is that on your hand?!"

Meredith glanced at her hand and a smile placed her lips.

"Mark upgraded my ring." She said.

"So, that's why your hairs a mess." Christina said, "Was it good?"

"Christina, why do you always want to know about my sex life?" Meredith asked laughing.

"Hey, your married to McSteamy... Who doesn't want to know about your sex life?" Christina said grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it. "Plus it has to be good, he knocked you up after all."

"Ok, lets just stop about me. It's her birthday. Do I call him or not?" Meredith asked her person.

Christina sighed and thought for a moment, "Well, if he does come it could be a great and wonderful thing or it could be a bad and disastrous thing. But, I seriously think that you should call him."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Meredith picked up the phone and dialed in the number she had memorized. She heard as it rang once, twice...

"Hello." Came a Russian accent.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Max was writing in her notebook. She had finished the book Mark had given her. That book gave her much hope that someday her love would come back to her. At least Edward came back to Bella in New Moon. She could only hope that she'd see Conor one more time, before she... _went on to a better place_. She new that she wouldn't get a pancreas. She wasn't at the top of the list and there were people with much more worse cases than hers. So...

Her door opened and in came the people she thought of as family and friends. Meredith, Mark, Alex, Izzie, Christina, Burke, George, and Callie. She smiled up at all of them.

"Hey, guys." She said in a soft voice. Which was a little unusual.

"Hey," they all said in Unison.

"What are all of you doing here. Planning to take a hit or something?" She asked with a laugh.

"We wouldn't want to miss your seventeenth birthday." Meredith said smiling.

Max rolled her eyes, "Birthdays don't mean much to me." She told them.

"Hey, everybody loves birthdays." Alex said.

"Yeah, there's presents." Mark told her.

"Lots of them." Meredith said with a smile.

Max laughed, "Well, if there's presents where are they?" She asked.

At that moment everybody laid boxes and bags on her bed. Max looked at them all. She felt as tears filled her eye lids. She had never gotten this many presents. Even though her parents were rich doctors, they spent most of their money on trips and things for her younger siblings.

"Oh, my god." Max whisper, "Thank you guys."

"Open them." George said bobbing up and down on his heals.

Max laughed and picked the first one up, "This is from Christina and Burke." She said and tore the tissue paper out of the bag. She looked into it and found a stack of books. Her eyes widened and she grabbed them, "Vampire Kisses. I've never heard of this series."

"Yeah, Meredith said something about you liking Vampire love stories." Christina said, "Burke and I found them and thought you'd like them."

"I love them." Max said with a big smile, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Christina and Burke both said.

Max picked up a small box and opened it up. Inside laid a necklace with silver bat wings. Max gapped...

"I hope you like it." Callie said, "George picked it out if you don't."

"I love it. It's beautiful." Max said, "Thank you, both." She told them. And they welcomed her with a smile.

After opening the rest of her gifts, which were other books and jewelry, Meredith took Max's hand.

"You have one more present." Meredith said.

"Another one?" Max asked.

Meredith nodded, "Close you eyes ok."

Max rolled her eyes before she closed them. She heard feet moving around and Meredith let go of her hand and someone else took it. Max knew those hands. She'd felt them before. Her eyes shot open and she gapped at the sight. Tears immediately sprung in her eyes as she gazed over the face of her love. Conor Dravsky.

* * *

A/N: Hey, all. I hope you like this chapter sorry for the delay. Been busy with the whole Easter stuff...Which mine kinda sucked by the way, but oh well. Anyway, I think i'm going to try and fit the story into four or five more chapters and then it will be finished. I already have an idea for another MerMark fic and i'm really wanting to start writing it. But, I have to finish this one first...Going to start writing the next chapter...Hope this one is ok. :) 


	10. Soap Opera

**Chapter Ten**

**Soap Opera**

Meredith looked through the window at the girl she had come to know as a friend. Watching as she reunited with her lost love. Maxine James' life could be turned into a Soap Opera. Not one that people made fun of because it was fake. But, one that people watched because they knew what she was going through. If Maxine James' life was turned into a Soap Opera you'd feel every emotion that the reality brought. You'd cry when you watched as her father pried her away from Conor or when they were reunited. You'd laugh whenever she'd bring out her sarcastic side which was forever constant. And you'd hate as she hated the people who wronged her, the people that were supposed to be her family. And you'd smile when she got a new family. One that took care of her and one that didn't go off to France. A family that stood at her side.

Meredith smiled and tears fell down her cheeks as she watched Max and Conor hug and kiss and just cry.

She felt arms encircle around her waste and she leaned her head against a chest.

"I'm happy for her. For them. She really deserves this." Meredith said sobbing out her words. "I mean everything she's going through. They deserve to be together."

Mark smiled and kissed the top of her head, "They do. But, you don't need to get yourself worked up. You don't want this baby to pop out early, do you?" He said rubbing her enlarged stomach.

Meredith wiped at her eyes and turned in Marks arms. She smiled and gave him a small kiss of the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too Meredith."

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

"I'm sorry. I"m so sorry. I didn't think they would press charg..."

"Dalin..." Came the native Russian voice, "Max it was not your fault. I should have known better. You were fifteen. I was..."

"Older." Max laughed.

Conor smiled at her, "Yes, my dalin. I was older."

"But, we loved each other. They knew that. They let me date you. But, when I got pr..." Max stopped herself. She looked away from him and to her sheets.

Conor brought his hand to her chin and made her look at him.

"I think about it too." He told her, "What would have happened if your parents hadn't of had such a temper. If so, would we be parents of a beautiful little girl or boy? I think about what our lives would be like if you hadn't have had an abortion." He said the last part in a whisper.

"We probably wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be dying." Conor went to speak, but she held up her hand, "I am Conor. I can feel it." She told him and watched as his eyes filled with tears, "If my parents wouldn't have had a cow we would be in New York raising a little boy or girl that would look just like you." She said with a smile.

"How can you be ok with this." Conor asked.

"It's in the past, Con..."

"No, not that. Dying." He corrected, "How can my dalin be ok with dying. Just when we've been reunited? How can you even think your dying when the doctors have said nothing..."

"Conor... They don't have to say it for me to know... I can feel it..." She told him.

A tear slipped down his cheek. And Max went and patted the extra space on the hospital bed.

"Lay with me?" She asked him.

He wiped the tear away and nodded, laying next to her, his arm around her waist. He never wanted to let go.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Mark and Meredith were heading out of Seattle Grace when they heard Addison's voice.

"Meredith! Mark!" Addison yelled and hurried towards them.

Mark and Meredith turned around and looked at her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Addison?' Mark asked.

Addison swallowed and then smiled at them, "We've got a pancreas for Max."

Mark and Meredith stared at her for a moment before they looked at each other.

This was the time in the Soap Opera that everyone had every single emotion flowing through their body. That the watchers would look at their screen in complete shock and amazement. The watchers would stare at the screen for moments before jumping up and down with relief. Their minds once full of sorrowful thoughts of Max dying dispersed and thoughts of her living with Conor at her side taking there rightful place. This was the time in the Soap Opera that everyone's thoughts were deceiving them.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm soooo sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy and have been away from the computer... I know this is a sort chapter... but this is all I have for now. I hope you like it...

And Dalin means Darling in Russian... I think...


	11. Family

**Chapter Eleven**

**Family**

Max stared at Mark, Meredith and Richard. Richard might not have been the Chief anymore, but he still worked at Seattle Grace. She felt Conor's hand squeeze her own as she was told the news about the pancreas donor. Their was a lady in Portland, Oregon who had been unconscious for five years, do to the fact that she was in a car accident and her heart would not beat unless she was hooked up to machines. Other then her heart, everything was fine. Her kidneys, liver, and pancreas.

Max looked at Conor and he was smiling at her. She wasn't going to die? She was going to live? But she felt like she was going to die. She knew she was. But, maybe her mind was just keeping her ready for the day. The day that she would take her last breath. The day that would come years from now.

"It'll take a day for it to actually get here. The family of the donor have signed the papers for her and they took her off life support today. They're going to keep the body on ice until tomorrow afternoon, then they will do the procedure and we will send for it when they call." Richard explained.

"I'm gonna get a pancreas?" Max asked tears filling her eyes. She looked to Meredith and saw that she was on the edge of crying, also. "I'm going to get a pancreas." She told her.

Meredith smiled and went over to her and held her other hand, "Yes, you are." She said and then wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek.

"You know..." Max stared, "I think this might have been the best birthday ever." She said keeping her tears at bay.

Meredith just let a small laugh escape her before she embraced Max with a hug.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Later that afternoon, Conor had gone to see if there was anything down in the cafeteria. And Max was in her room alone.

Meredith stood in the doorway, "Hey." She said smiling.

Max looked to her, "Hey." She said and smiled back. "You know. I didn't think I would make it. I thought I'd be long gone before this coming week came." She laughed, "How the fates work, huh?" She said.

"You believe in the Fates?" Meredith asked coming into the room and slowly lowering herself into her chair.

"I believe in everything." Max said.

"Yes, I know. God... Buddha... The mythical Greek Gods and Goddesses..." Meredith laughed.

Max smiled, "You never know who's actually up there. Why believe in one legend when it might be another?"

"Legend, huh?" Meredith said with a smile and a quirked brow. She loved these talks they'd have. About history, religion, folk lores, random things that went on around the world...

"Yeah. Legends. What else should we call them if we don't know which one is real? Myths? Stories?" Max said.

"Your too smart." Meredith told her with a laugh.

Max smiled, "I guess I just read too much."

Meredith laughed again.

"Mer?"

"Yeah?"

"If I go into the surgery tomorrow and I don't pull through..."

"Max.."

"No, wait. Just listen. _If_ I don't pull through..._If_ something happens...I want you to know that you and Mark both have been the parents that I've needed during this whole ordeal. And that the two of you are going to be great parents to that little boy. And I want you to give this to my ex-parents." Max said taking out an envelope she hid in her pillow case and handing it to Meredith.

Meredith held it and read the top, _To Dr. Robert and Heidi James_.

"Your parents are Robert and Heidi James?" Meredith asked shocked. Robert and Heidi James were said to be the best Doctors of the East Coast. Out of everything Max and Meredith talked about, Max never mentioned the names of her parents.

"Their not my parents." Max affirmed, "Their just the people who brought me into the world. Nothing more. As far as I know, You and Mark are the only people who have ever come close to being my parents."

Meredith smiled and looked down at the envelope in her hands.

"Should I call them anyway?" Meredith asked looking back up at Max.

Max just shook her head, "No. If they really cared about me they would've been here with me through all of this. They'd be here now. Like you're here. You're my surrogate mother." Max laughed.

"No, remember when you get your new pancreas I'm going to adopt you." Meredith said.

"Oh, yeah. And I'm going to live with you, Mark, Izzie, Alex, and that little baby in there." Max said motioning to Meredith's pregnant tummy.

Meredith laughed, "Yup. Were going to make Izzie and Alex sleep down stairs on the couch. So, Conor and you can have your own room. But, their will be no rocking the bed posts in my house." Max laughed and Meredith just smiled, "Also, you guys have to leave your door open, just in case."

Max couldn't stop laughing, "Just in case, huh?"

Meredith gave a nod of her head, "Yup. And you have to be a good big sister to the little man." Meredith said rubbing her stomach.

"What are you even going to name the little man?" Max asked her smile going from ear to ear.

"I don't know... I was thinking about Jude Maxwell Sloan...Ever since you said Jude I've been hooked to it... But Mark likes Tristan Oliver Sloan..." Meredith told her.

"Their both great names, but I think I like yours better." Max said.

"That's only because of the middle name." Meredith confirmed.

Max looked to be thinking for a moment and then she said, "Yup, it is."

Both of them started laughing. And then they talked some more. They talked about things they've already talked about. Things they've never even mentioned and things that they'd talk about in the future...

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Conor watched as the two girls talked he smiled at seeing Max. It had been too long since the last time he'd seen her. And if was a great feeling being with her once again. Seeing her laugh, and cry, and just be happy. He thanked Meredith for Max's happiness.

"They've been almost inseparable since they first met." Came a voice from behind Conor. Conor turned around and saw Mark one of the guys that went and picked him up at the air port.

Conor smiled, "I guess I'll be moving here to Seattle." He said in his Russian accent.

"Why's that?" Mark asked him, handing him a cup of coffee at the same time.

"Thank you. I'd never take Max from her family." Conor thanked him for the coffee and told him.

"Family?" Mark asked.

"You're her family." Conor said looking Mark in the eyes. "You, Meredith, Alex, and the others. Your all her family. Her birth parent were never there for her, when she was sick, when she was injured, you all are here. At her side day and night almost. She told me she loves all of you. So, you are her family. And I'd never live with myself if I took her away from the people she loved."

"But, she loves you too. She should understand that you want to go back to New York." Mark said. He wanted to see if this guy was truly the guy Max talked about.

"New York is not my home. Max is my home. Where ever she is, I'll be." Conor said and looked back at the girls in the room. His eyes looking at one girl in particular.

Mark smiled and gave Conor a pat on the back. Looking to the room as well. His eyes also looking at one girl in particular.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one... I'm thinking three more chapters and this story might be over... I don't know... I'm not sure... 


	12. It's Time

**Chapter Twelve**

**It's Time**

Meredith sat at the Kitchen table the next morning sipping a cup of tea Izzie had made her. This time it wasn't the ordinary tea, but peppermint. And Meredith found a great liking to it. Maybe because it soothed her stressed nerves. For today, Max was to get her new pancreas. And with a transplant like that, or with any transplant, it was dangerous.

Mark walked into the Kitchen and saw Meredith sitting with her head leaning back, eyes closed, and the cup of tea clenched in her grip. He smiled and then walked behind her. Putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them.

Meredith didn't jump or fret. She new that it was Mark. He always did this when she was stressed.

"You know..." Mark started, "...Maybe, it'd be best if you stayed home today."

Meredith's eyes opened and her head straightened up.

"Mark..." Meredith sighed, " She's like a daughter to me. Or a sister. I can't tell anymore, but she's apart of my family now. Apart of our family. She was from the very beginning. I can't just stay here and sit around while she's going to be in surgery. I have to be there."

"Mer, your pregnant... you can't scrub..."

"I wasn't saying I was going to scrub in, Mark. I was just saying that I have to be there. I don't have to be in the OR. I just... I need her to know I'm there. She needs me to be there." Meredith told him and wiped at her eyes that were welling up with tears._ Damn these hormones_, Meredith's mind cursed.

"Ok." Mark said and went and knelled in front of her, "Ok, how about we leave around noon then. So, you can see her awhile before. How's that?" He asked smiling up at her.

"Sounds good." Meredith said smiling and taking a sip of her tea. Then, handing it to Mark so he could taste.

Mark took a big gulp and gaged, "What the hell? Is that?" He asked coughing.

Meredith laughed, "Peppermint Tea."

"Why did Iz throw the coffee out again?"

Meredith shrugged "Babies aren't a big fan of caffeine. Well, at least she thinks that. Bailey told me that it's alright with lots of cream and sugar."

Mark stood up and started looking through the cupboards, "Why didn't you tell her that?" He asked rummaging.

"I did." Meredith affirmed, "But, she just rolled her eyes and through it away, anyways."

"Ah hah!" Mark exclaimed and then looked to Meredith, "Did Iz already leave?"

Meredith nodded and then Mark gave a big smile and then slowly took out a round container that was hidden behind the raisin brand.

"Mark... You little..." Meredith started.

"Hunk of burning love?" He said smiling widely.

"Have you been hiding that?!"

"No, I bought it yesterday." He said still smiling.

"Izzie's gonna kill you." She said matter of factly.

"Stevens doesn't have to find out." Mark said also in a matter of fact way.

Meredith's lips started to curve into a smile as she stood up, "I'll get the coffee maker ready." She said smiling and walking over to it, kissing Mark on her way. Peppermint tea might help her stressed nerves, but coffee helped everything.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

At noon, Mark and Meredith walked into Seattle Grace and made their way to Max's room.

"Hey." Max said nervously.

"Hey." Mark and Meredith said in unison.

"Dr. Webber just left." Max told them.

Meredith's brow furrowed, "Really?"

"Yeah, according to him... They did the procedure early and the pancreas is ready for them to go and get."

Meredith smiled and went to her side, "That's great." She said taking her hand, "Seriously."

"Yeah, I know." Max said with a nervous tone.

"You scared?" Mark asked.

"A little." Max confessed, "But, that's normal, right?"

Mark gave a small laugh and then nodded, "Yeah, it's normal."

"Where's Conor?" Meredith asked.

"He went to the bathroom. He left just a few seconds before you two came in." Max told them. "He's been with me all night."

"He's a good guy." Mark said.

"Yeah, he is." Max said smiling. "After this he says we need to get an apartment together. Here in Seattle too. That kind of surprised me since he goes to college at Cornell which is in Iowa, but he says that he'll transfer here at Seattle University." Max looked to Meredith, "Guess that ruins our plan, huh?" She said with a laugh.

Meredith smiled, "If you want to move in with him we'll just have to find you guys a place close to us, then."

Max nodded, "Sound like a deal and a new plan,... mom."

Meredith's eyes widened.

"Just wanted to see what it sounded like." Max said with a small smile.

"How'd it sound?" Meredith asked.

"It sounded right to me." Max told her.

Meredith nodded and a tear slid down her cheek, "It sounded right to me too."

Mark looked at the two and smiled.

"I guess I'm just the guy who married your newly pronounced mom." He told Max, sarcastically sad.

Max and Meredith both laughed.

"Oh, whatever..." Max said laughing, "..._Dad._"

Mark was struck for a moment. Actually hearing someone call him dad was strange, but he liked it.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

Everyone was in Max's room. Or well, everyone that Max considered to be her family. Which was, Meredith, Mark, Conor, Izzie, Alex, George, Callie, Cristina, and Preston. Oh, and Richard and a couple of Nurses. Which made the room completely full.

"Ok, well it's time." Richard said and gave a small smile to Max and then Meredith. He new that Meredith and the girl connected and he hoped that Bailey and himself could help this girl and not kill her. For the girls sake and Meredith's.

Everyone started giving Max hugs. Even Cristina. Meredith and Conor were left last. For they mattered most to her.

"Remember, my dalin." Conor said, "You'll be fine and once your out we're going to live together near Meredith and Mark."

Meredith gave Conor a smile and then looked down at Max, "Yup, and your going to be a big sister to Jude." Meredith told her.

"Or Tristan." Mark said.

Meredith rolled her eyes and Max just gave a small laugh.

"You'll be just fine, ok?" Meredith said giving Max a hug.

"I know." Max said hugging her back.

When they parted, the Nurses started to roll Max out of the room.

"I'll see you all when I get out." She called to them and they all laughed.

**(((((Greys Anatomy)))))**

"Thank god." Richard said as him and Miranda started to sew Max back up.

But, before the needle even came close to connecting with skin the monitor started to show that her heart rate was going down. And a high pitched beep sounded the room.

Miranda looked to Richard, " Spoke to soon." She said and grabbed a hold of the defibrillator paddles.

* * *

A/N: Hi, everyone... Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one and I'm sorry to say that there will only be one more chapter to this story and then it will be finished... Thank you for reading this. And please stay in tune for the last chapter, which will either be posted tomorrow or during the weekend. :) 


	13. The End

**Chapter 13**

**The End**

Two and half years later, Meredith sat in the kitchen at the kitchen table. A steaming cup of coffee settled in her right hand. It was ten in the morning and the sun was shining, which was slightly unusual for Seattle. It was usually raining and cloudy or over-cast all day. But, today the sun was shining.

Mark walked into the room with a smile on his face and a little boy perched up of his shoulders.

"Mommy, mommy!" The little boy yelled and then tapped his little two year old hands on Marks head, "Yet me down daddy..." He whined.

Mark laughed and took the boy off his shoulders. The little boy ran over and climbed up on Meredith's lap and started to rub her stomach.

Meredith smiled down at the little boy and then looked up at Mark who was smiling down at her.

"Mommy?" The little boy asked.

Meredith looked back down at him, "Yes?"

"When is my yittle shister going to be born?"

Meredith laughed, "Tristan we don't know if it's going to be a girl or boy, yet. So..."

"I want it to be a girl." Tristan said with a small huff, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, what if it's a boy?" Mark asked kneeling infront of then, "What if you have a little brother instead?"

Tristan held a finger to his mouth and looked as if he were deep in thought, "Well... I tank I would yove em just da same, but I want a yittle shister." Tristan told them with a little pout.

"But, you already have a sister." Meredith said.

"Ya, but..."

"But, what..." Asked a voice from behind them.

Mark, Meredith, and Tristan all looked and smiled at the black haired, green eyed girl.

"But, I want a yittle shister." Tristan said matter of factly.

"You've stopped loving me haven't you." The girl said with a pretend pout.

Tristan's mouth fell open and he hopped off Meredith's lap and ran past Mark and to the girl, wrapping his arms around her legs, "I could never stop yoving you, Max. You are my older shister." He said squeezing her legs.

Max laughed and picked Tristan up and hugged him, "That I am." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Want to go over and play with Conor?" She asked him.

"Oh, ya." Tristan said and then looked to Mark and Meredith, "Mommy. Daddy. Could I go over an pay wit Conor?"

"Yeah." Mark and Meredith both said, smiling.

"Yay!" Tristan hollered and started to jump in Max' arms, "Yet me down shissy." He said and Max let him down. Tristan then ran out the door and next door to Max and Conor's house.

Max started to laugh, "Gosh, I don't think I'm ever going to have kids." She said and sat across from Meredith.

"At least not for a little while." Mark agreed while pouring two cups of coffee. Then going over and sitting next to Meredith and handing Max one of the coffee mugs.

"Thanks." She said and then rolled her eyes. Mark was always agreeing with her when she said she didn't want to have kids.

"Hey, I saw that." Mark said.

"So..." Max said and then stuck out her tongue, laughing in the process.

Meredith started laughing at them as they continued to bicker.

She looked at Mark the love of her life. The one who fathered her children. She loved him with all her heart and she could never replace him. She couldn't even remember why she even fell for Derek, when there was Mark.

Then she looked to Max. A patient she met, befriended and then adopted. Yes, after Max's difficult surgery Mark and Meredith got a hold of Robert and Heidi James, telling them that they needed to get to Seattle, Washington right away and that it had to do with their daughter, Max. Of course, they thought that Max had gotten into trouble and so they came to Seattle, but got the surprise of their lives.

Max gave them the letter that she told Meredith to give them if anything were to happen to her. When they read it, they were angry and yelled at Max. Telling her that she was a no good daughter and a whore. Meredith and Mark being in the room were amazed at how two parents could dislike their child so much. And they started in. Meredith telling them that they were shitty parents and that it was there fault that their daughter had a pancreas problem. And Mark said that they should go back to France, and that he hoped that they'd both choke on escargot.

That got Max laughing. Which got Robert and Heidi even more angry. So, as her ex-parents and her parents-to-be were fighting she yelled out that she wanted Mark and Meredith to adopt her. Max had thought that her birth parents would have fought just a little bit. But, the funny thing was, when she said that, they were more then willing to give her up.

But, Max wasn't the least bit sad. She was as happy as ever, because not only did she get Meredith as a mom and Mark as a dad. She got a little brother. And even more. She got Izzie, Alex, George, Callie, Cristina, and Preston too. She was part of a big family of friends. And she was even more happy that she had Conor.

He did transfer schools and Izzie and Alex did have to sleep downstairs for awhile until Max and Conor bought their house. Which they couldn't have had without Mark, Meredith and some of Conor's relatives that lived over in Russia. Thankfully, the neighbors on the left moved. Or else Max and Conor wouldn't have even been in Mark and Meredith's neighborhood.

Also, Izzie and Alex moved out when Meredith first found that she was pregnant again. They got a house together with George and Callie.

Then, theirs Cristina and Preston... Who moved out of their apartment and into a three bedroom house. Do to the fact that Cristina got pregnant and had a set of twins. A boy, Jensen. And a girl, Ashton. Who were now one years old.

Rumors also floated around Seattle Grace that Addison and Derek got a divorce. They were rumors, because they moved back to New York. And the rumors also said that Derek retired early and moved to Colorado. And that Addison took a trip to the UK and got remarried to an Irish man who worked at Oxford University. But, then again rumors also said that Addison stayed in New York and got to be Chief of the best hospital in New York City and that Derek moved to Las Vegas and married a show girl who divorced him and took all his money...

Meredith believed the first rumor and so did Mark. But, Mark hoped that the second rumor was true. But, that was just Mark... and Alex and Cristina...

Anyway... Mark was still Chief of Seattle Grace. Richard still worked their, occasionally as an attending. Bailey was still a Resident. Callie an attending. And Meredith, Alex, Cristina, George, and Izzie all passed their exams and were Residents as well and dealing with their own interns... Conor was going into Medical school and Max was going into her sophomore year at college studying English and Art History...

Mark and Meredith looked at each other and smiled grabbing hold of each others hands while listening to Max talk about one of her professor's and how he was a jerk. Looking into each others eyes they both mouthed 'I love you's'. And they both new that for the rest of their lives they would always love each other. No matter how hard the times get. No matter how sorrowful a situation. They would always love each other, even if it came softly.

**The End.**

* * *

A/N: Hey you all! Thank you so much for all of your comments! I really appreciate all of them and I am happy all of you have liked my story enough to post them. This is the last chapter for this story. So, I hope it's ok, and please R&R. I'd like to know what you think of the finale chapter of 'Love comes Softly'. I know it's not really long, but this is all I could do... I might make a sequel to it. I've been thinking about writing were Derek comes back to Seattle and comes to Mark and Meredith's house and he stay's for a while. And during his stay he tries to seduce Meredith... Max and Conor will be in it as well as Tristan and the new addition to the family... But, I think I'm going to make it like, maybe seven years into the future... I don't really know...I might not write it... I'll have to see all of your comment, before I make a finale decision... Anyways, thank you for reading. And I hope you all liked this. :) 


End file.
